At present, many electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and tablet PCs) have touch function, namely a user can operate an electronic device by touching a display screen. Common touchable display panels include capacitive touch panels, resistive touch panels, etc.
A capacitive touch panel or a resistive touch panel is generally disposed on an electronic device and has the same size with the display screen of the electronic device.